Talk:List of lawsuits lost by Scientology
To add Let's not forget the case of Bonnie Woods, who, in a very interesting turn of events, had the Church of Scientology issue a written apology to her in court. Anon1mous 09:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I had Bonnie Woods down, then realised that she settled her case. So, I've saved that entry Anonymowse 08:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Canadian lawsuits * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R._v._Church_of_Scientology_of_Toronto * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hill_v._Church_of_Scientology_of_Toronto HellRazor 17:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Done. Thanks. Anonymowse 08:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Australia I've found a newspaper clipping from 1968 about a Scientologist's lawsuit against a local member of parliament being thrown out. I dont have any specifics about the lawsuit other then what was in the newspaper, the image is here - http://img521.imageshack.us/i/1968oct30.png/ (The Sydney Morning Herald, Oct 30 1968). Is this enough to add to the list? Thanks. -Zhent 02:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm. I can't tell from the story whether the writ was issued by the individual or the corporation. Unless I see evidence to the contrary, I have to assume it was the individual because a) the cause of action was libel (a corporation can't sue for libel); b) the language of the article suggests that it was the individual and not Scientology itself that issued the writ (and was ordered to pay costs); and c) There is no c). Do you recall where you saw the extract (somewhere it must have mentioned the smh because the paper and date aren't on the image)? Anonymowse 08:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm accessing the Sydney Morning Herald's archives online, I can confirm the the publication/date or even the page number the clipping is from. ::I have also just found some more clippings of other cases being thrown out, but yeah I guess technically they are from individual Scientologists (even if they are a spokesperson or president obviously acting in the interests of Scientology). ::Oh well, I guess i'll keep them in my own little collection for now. -Zhent 04:37, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Definitely hold on to those clippings. I am looking at creating a page for lawsuits filed by individual Scientologists while serving the interests of organized Scientology by proxy. Oh and also, check out the source of this talk page and notice how I changed the indenting. That's how wiki formatting usually works on a talk page. Anon1mous 09:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Zhent, if it's not costing you too much, can you also access The Age, and any other papers? The story you mentioned relates to an Adelaide parliamentarian, so there may be more in the Advertiser. Tks. (Hope I got the indenting right.) Anonymowse 11:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::A reply tends to be one indent level more than the last. I've fixed it for you. Anon1mous 15:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I am able to access quite a number of online databases though my university. I can get most Australia/New Zealand papers though the ProQuest UMI database, however its archive there only goes back about 10 years, and its only plain text articles. The SMH is a special separate one offering microfilm scans back to 1955. btw nice work to whoever added that 1982 Australian one to the list, i've been working my way forwards through the SMH archive and I just ran into mentions of that. -Zhent 11:06, 2 August 2009 (UTC)